Kaioken
Kaioken is is a fighting technique invented by King Kai; however, Gokai, Gokira and Gocade is the only people able to use it successfully. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. Usage and Power As a result of the Kaio-ken, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant (though training can allow for longer use shown during Gokai's fight with Leech). The only change produced by the basic Kaio-ken to be quantified in the series is that it doubles the user's power level.5 As the story progresses, Gokai demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of the Kaio-ken to increasingly higher multiplications. There is an inconsistency in that Kaio-ken and Kaio-ken x2 appear to have the same effect, despite Gokai and King Kai apparently believing the latter to be a more powerful buffer. Despite this, Kaio-ken x3 and above all consistently multiply the user's power level by the respective multipliers. Variations * Kaioken Assault: The user powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, they flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Kaioken Finish: First, the user charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, they quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Kaio-ken Kamehameha: '''This is a combination of the Kaio-ken technique and the Kamehameha used by Gokai. Gokai activates the Kaioken technique and uses the Kamehameha, inflicting extreme damage depending on what Kaioken level he is using for the attack. Visually, the Kaioken Kamehameha is almost identical to a standard Kamehameha. The only noticeable difference is that the energy wave is larger and much more powerful and the user is enveloped by the red Kaioken aura. As the Kaioken multiplier increases, the wave gets larger. * '''Super Kaioken: '''This is a combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-ken technique. Gokira uses this technique while fighting in the Other World Tournament against Cell. By using the power of Kaioken while in her Super Saiyan form, Gokira gains a massive power increase, which is statistically equivalent to that of a Super Saiyan 2, by taking the 2x multiplier of these forms into consideration. Gokira is seen punching Cell towards an asteroid orbiting the Other World Stadium, after which he reverts to his Super Saiyan form. * '''Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken is a technique first used by Gokai during his fight against Zero. The technique consists of using the Kaioken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. Category:Techniques used by the Z-Fighters Category:Transformation